denmafandomcom-20200216-history
Naomi
Naomi (나오미, Naomi) is the character of Denma. Summary She's a nun of Go'el Orthodox Church. Biography She's Denma's client. Priests of Go'el Orthodox Church are praise Sister Naomi and Mandragora only remembers the face of caretaker who loved the most. A priest says he included a memo asking for her secret when sending her this years Mandragora. Sister Naomi has been busy day by day, taking care of the homeless and beggars at the convent of Bethel Sister's house. Naomi listens to what she said from the Mother Superior who lie down in the bed. At this time, a nun tells her that Vice-Mother Superior is asking for everyone. Vice-Mother Superior says that they finances have become difficult and they lost the land title lawsuit. At this time, landowner comes to ask for the demolition of the building, saying that he will give 5 days. After hit Naomi, he bends a coin. She asked for demolition on her birthday, and after being beaten by the landowner who appeared, she begged the Lord. At 3AM, Denma and Cell's Avatar are trying to deliver a package to the Bethel Sister's house, accompanied by a memo to Sister Naomi. Denma and Cell, and Naomi cross each other. When Denma finds out she has disappeared, he opens the package and surprises. The package that Denma came for delivery were Mandragora, a Sister whom Naomi used to raise, and they were still imitating her face a few minutes after Sister Naomi had left. Naomi arrives at the train station and the farthest place she can go with her own money. Denma says he and Cell take care of other packages first until they get the GPS tracking permit from Even police department. Inside the train, Naomi opens her diary and presses the photo. The photo moves like a video and brings out the memory of her. In 'Winnova - Birthday', priests put her cake on her face. In 'Winnova - The Priests', she informed priests that she would go to the Bethel Sister's house on planet Even for a more meaningful work that needed her. One of them send Mandragoras to Bethel Sister's house every year and he promises she will see Mandragoras blooming his face in 3 years. In 'Even - Mother Superior', she takes a photo with Mother Superior. Finally, in 'Even - Ceremony of profession of vows', she profess her vows in the name of the lord, to live as the messenger of love and peace here at Bethel Sister's house. She arrives at Evenessel, another city on the planet Even, where a robber steals her bag. She thought she have lived on planet Even for 5 years already, but never have set her foot outside the door so it feels strange. She goes to the restaurant and says she would pay for the food with labor instead, and then she eats food. Then one man finds her. She received a good reputation for the mayor of Evenessel because Evenessel, a retirement city of planet Even, it has more than half the older population, and Mandragora, which she has raised, has experienced the amazing remedial effects. Mayor of Evenessel gives her a VIP credit card for the distinguished visitors to Evenessel and explains that she can use up to $20,000 per month as her living expense during her stay here. After she's departure, mayor of Evenessel says to aide, they'll use her to mass produce Mandragoras in Evenessel. They'll then provide Mandragoras to their citizens at only 10% of the current price, with medical benefits. This'll be Evenessel's new revenue stream. With every citizen on Mandragora benefits, he'll win the next election again. And being the two-team mayou, he will be able to join the major political players. She's constantly shaken by the mayor of Evenessel who provides all the comforts. 4 days later, the robber secretly watches her. While Denma was delivering the parcel elsewhere, he was told that Cell got a call from the Even police, then they permision to GPS track Naomi's location. Naomi, who stayed at the Evenessel City Hall, is here on the 5 day and think what she's doing here. Candidate of Evenessel tells his aide, he abduct to Naomi because he knows she's staying at the VIP suite provided by the City Hall. Mayor of Evenessel is reported to aide the Bethel Sister's house seems to have issues with the land title, so it's being torn down today. Then he's delighted to know that Naomi can stay where she's. Ms. Yoon asked Naomi to go on a city tour to show history and landmarks of Evenessel. Naomi remembers Mother Superior's words and goes to a city tour, thinking that she's no longer part of Bethel Sister's house. Candidate of Evenessel's agents fakes Gordon's voice against Naomi and tear him off and try to kidnap her in a nasty alley. Ms. Yoon called the police, but police were also candidate of Evenessel's team. When Ms. Yoon confronts the candidate of Evenessel's agents, Naomi is escapes, but she discovered by agents and police. Then she meets the bubble gum boy. Bubble gum boy, along with his colleagues, defeats Candidate of Evenessel's agents and police. And after saving Naomi, he apologize for seeing her diary in the bag and finding out that she's Sister Naomi. Homeless ask her to pray for them for a while if they are rudeness. At that moment, She realized that Mother Superior had told her to run before it's too late for more comforting and more setisfying life. She understood the meaning and prayed with tears. In the taxi, Gordon calls mayor of Evenessel's aide. Aide says mayor of Evenessel told Gordon to stay close to Naomi. Then Gordon stops the taxi. At the same time, Denma appears in front of Naomi and takes her on a spaceship to the Bethel Sister's house. The landowner tries to demolish the Bethel Sister's house and tries to sweep them away when the homeless see resistance. At this time, Naomi and Gordon arrive at this time. Gordon beats up landowner. Vice-Mother Superior tells Naomi to get dressed in her battle uniform like the rest of them. mayor of Evenessel is became a little bit confused because Sister Naomi returned to Bethel Sister's house. So he orders to someone to buys Bethel Sister's house or something and donate everything to Naomi. A year later, Sister Naomi tells the Words of the Mother Superior she had heard of her new Sister, Maria. And Naomi's answer is she already did. Mandragoras blooms behind her. Naomi sees the memo when she had with a package. The priest asks what's her secret to make Mandragoras bloom after her face and he literally have tried everything he could but he can't make Mandragoras bloom his face. Naomi thinks of her secret is to enjoy everythings from deep within his heart. And... candidate of Evenessel's agents try to kidnap Naomi in a nasty alley. Ms. Yoon called the police, but police were also candidate of Evenessel's team. When Ms. Yoon confronts the candidate of Evenessel's agents, Naomi is escapes, but she discovered by agents and police. Then she meets the bubble gum boy. But his gum is harder someone pull, the harder it sticks. And someone can't spit it out. It's glued onto someone's tongue and skin. Everybody wants to try it because of its stimulationg scent. The police were actually Bahel. After Bahel kills bubble gum boy, he writes something on his palm. But this is not really happening. This is one of the joke episodes. Appearances in Other Media Denma with NAVER WEBTOON Default skin (Lv 1, 4 stars ~ Lv 30, 6 stars) Growth skin (Lv 1, 7 stars ~ Lv 45, 7 stars) Forest attribute Lv 45, 7 stars *Character Description A nun belonging to Bethel Sister's house on the planet Even and following the Go'el Orthodox Church in planet Winnova. She's called Mandragora Master as excellent cultivation ability. In Denma with NAVER WEBTOON, Naomi is playable character. Quotes *"Let us pray." *(To Gordon) "No! Please, don't! Just give him good smackin'!" *(To Maria) "Run before it is too late... for more comforting... And more satisfying life.", "Well... I already did." *"When I look back on my day's on Even, every day was filled with joy. You know, life if the most joyful form of energy that flows about everywhere in this universe. And I think that's what makes Mandragoras react, Joy!" *"The secret is to enjoy things from deep within your heart. I truly enjoyed taking care of Mandragoras, just as I enjoy my days ...here, right now." Trivia *The name Naomi comes from the biblical character Naomi. And the word Naomi is Hebrew נָעֳמִי origin. It means "the lovable," or "my delight". *Fan arts **August 1, 2012 **2014 - Source **2015 - Source *In Volume 2, she's comes out. Category:Characters Category:Female